Nerdy Love
by Mrs.Evans34
Summary: Annabeth considers herself a band nerd, a school nerd, and a architecture nerd. But hey, shes proud of it. With everything she has planned for her life, she forget to add her love life to that plan. Then Percy comes along and instantly she starts to like him, but she can't; she knows she can't. It's not part of her plan. But her temptations keep getting to her. Can she stop it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Quick note: I will not continue Girl With the Purple Heart anymore, I am saving that for later. I decided to devote my time on this new story line. I hope you enjoy it**

 **Annabeth P.O.V**

FINALLY! I will now be able to go to band!

Band, is my home place, where I usually find my peace at ease. Every time I hear the sound of a saxophone, I want to cry.

Don't ask why, that's just how weird and obsessed I am about saxophones and other instruments. Just walking to band gets me all excited, I get to see my friends, who enjoy the same things as me. And if you didn't already know yet, I play the saxophone, tenor sax. Top best player in band.

I don't know why, but for some reason I am so happy! I'm like literally smiling at anybody I see. Oh well, that is the weird life of Annabeth Chase. Jackman High is filled-

"Oof!" I bump into this guy causing me to drop my music.

I seriously need to watch where I'm going and not get lost in my thoughts!

"Sorry, I should be more careful," I said giving him a weak smile. As he was rubbing his hurt arm, I got down and grabbed my music and so does he, or he tries to.

He was bending down and I was getting up.

"Ow!" He reacted.

Really? I cannot believe I just collided with his head while trying to get up from the floor!

I look at his sea green eyes and apologize once more while rubbing my head as well.

"It's alright, I've gone through worse," He gave me an uncertain smile, "You like Star Wars, I'm assuming."

I gave a confused look and then looked down at my music, Star Wars: Across the Stars, it read at the top.

"Oh, right," I gave a soft smile, "look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!"

"It's alright, but I think you should be heading to band, you're almost late and so am I."

"Kriff! Thanks for the suggestion!" I run off to the band room trying not run into anybody, again.

I push open the door and see about 55 students all ready to play their instruments.

Dang it!

I go to the storage room, where all the instruments are stored, and grab my instrument and settle down next to my friend, Thalia.

"What took you so long?" Thalia questioned, "you're usually the one that gets here first!"

"Don't ask," I look at her and can't help but smile, because I already know what she is going to retort.

"Too late, I already did."

I knew she was going to say that!

"I ran into this boy because I was being stupid and not paying any attention to where I was going. And when I bumped into him I-"

Suddenly our band director, Mr. Cason, yells for us to all be quiet. Like that is going to work!

Almost all the students in band do not give a poop about Mr. Cason and his rules. You can threaten them to go to the principal's office, they won't care!

After a few minutes of him demanding us to be quiet, we started playing multiple songs. We mostly did warm ups and practiced playing other things. Which I don't understand why sometimes we spent much more time on warm ups than the music! Our concert is in about a week and a half! And the way we sound, there has to be a miracle to at least sound half decent!

After band, on our way to class, I finished explaining, to Thalia, what had ensued before band.

"Dang dude! You should watch out where you're going!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah. So are you busy today?" I asked trying not to hit the door that lead us to the next hall.

"No, why?" she had a questioning look on her face.

"You want to hang out?"

"Okay, but what hour, minute and second?" Thalia and her sarcasm. She knows whenever we hang out, I give her a specific time.

I rolled my eyes, "At six-thirty," I smiled with pride.

"And I'm assuming at Blu's Food?"

"Yup, you got it!" I gave a slight chuckle and we walked into Economics to pick our stuff and go to Spanish class; I met up with some of the members of the gang, which include Piper, Jason, Hazel, and Leo. We have two more members to the gang, but they don't take Spanish, instead they chose to take French.

"Niños y Niñas!" Mrs. Juan-Lupe yelled. She was trying to get our attention, but in Spanish.

Spanish class is not that hard, it's pretty easy. You can say I'm pretty good with Spanish, I'm still learning.

"Hoy les voy a dar hojas de ejercicios en Español," Mrs. Juan-Lupe looked at our blank faces, "Who can translate that?" She looked around and nobody raised their hands, "Piper! Translate what I just said." Piper's eyes widened so big, I swear they could have fallen out.

Poor Pipes, she had no clue what Mrs. Juan-Lupe had said in Spanish.

"Uh, um, something day?" She questioned herself and the teacher. I quickly wrote down the translation on a piece of paper, handed it to her, and she read it, "today I am going to give you practice worksheets in Spanish." The class groaned at the thought of having to work on worksheets and Mrs. Juan-Lupe passed them out.

"Thanks," Piper smiled at me and I smiled back.

I love being around my friends, it's a nice warm feeling.

After Spanish class was over, the school dismissed us.

A plethora of teens went on the buses, others rode in their car and I of course am one those teens that rode the bus.

I've always tended to ride on the bus alone. I don't mind if somebody sat next to me, not that they do, I just preferred to sit alone.

I looked at all the trees that we were passing and got thinking of how incredibly dumb I am! Why? Because I was being so careless and I hit a really, really, really- well you get the point. He was really cute.

Dang it! I should have asked the rest of the gang if they wanted to come eat with Thalia and I!

Thank the Gods I had my phone with me!

I took it out and texted the rest of the gang if they wanted to come, they agreed.

As I was putting my phone away, some dumb kid that was sitting on the seat behind me, reached over my seat and snatched my phone away before I could.

"Hey, give it back!" I turned around.

"Why should I?" Stupid boy, he has no idea who he's messing with.

"Because it's mine! Unless you wanted it so you can download a diet app that will help you lose all the fat that surrounds that brain of yours," my face got red with heat. I have never really liked insulting people like that, but today was not the day.

After I had said that, all the kids started yelling that I just owned him, which I basically did, but it only made the situation worse.

And when I mean worse, I mean worse. He punched me in the face and threw my phone back at me. I immediately sat back down on my seat, not wanting to look back at him again, nor did the other kids.

I felt something trickling down my cheek, I thought it was water until I realized I was bleeding. I wanted to cry, but I didn't. I had nothing to clean the blood with, so I was stuck with blood the rest of the bus ride.

When I arrived, my mom was so worried about me. I told her I was fine. Then, I went to my room, cleaned myself up and finished my homework early. It was too easy. So I decided to lay on my bed for a few minutes. The minutes turned to hours.

"Annabeth! Are you going to join us for dinner?" my mom yelled from downstairs.

I quickly woke, sat up on my bed and looked at the time it was three minutes and fifty-two,fifty-three, fifty-four… seconds left for me to be ready for the outing.

I got up from my bed and ran downstairs to tell her I wasn't, not if _he_ was their. She wasn't too happy about that, but I didn't care. I was going out tonight and that is it!

I went back to my room and got ready, for it was about to be six-thirty. I didn't care how I looked, my hair was up and I was wearing a shirt with skinny jeans. Oh, and my swollen eye.

Thalia and Piper came and picked me up from my house.

"Hey, Annabeth!" Greeted piper as she motioned me to sit in the passenger seat. I got in the car and buckled my seat-belt.

"Hey!" I smiled.

The whole car ride was pretty quiet. I was glad it was dark outside, because I didn't want them to see my eye, nor explain what had happened with my eye. But I knew once we got to the restaurant, the beans would be spilled.

When we arrived I tried to cover my eye with hand, but everyone got suspicious.

We sat in a booth, at the restaurant. I was surprised we all fit, considering how many people were there.

"Quit it, Annie, we all know you're not going to be able to hide that bruise any longer." I looked up right away and saw Thalia wasn't even looking at me.

I gave in and let my hand fall to my side.

"Oh my Gods! Annabeth! What happened?" everyone's faces filled with horror and wordiness, except for Thalia. It's not that she didn't care, it's just that she was already expecting the worse.

I sighed, I explained to them what had happened and they all felt bad. Apparently it was funny as well because Thalia was laughing at what I had said to that kid, Brandon, the guy who punched me.

"Thalia! That's not funny!" Piper exclaimed.

"What? I'm not laughing at her! I was laughing at what she had said."

"Was it really that funny?" Frank asked.

"Repeat it again." Hazel demanded.

"'Unless you wanted it so you can download a diet app that will help you lose all the fat that surrounds that brain of yours,'"

The guys laughed and Thalia laughed even harder. I did as well.

"What are you guys laughing about?" A familiar voice spoke and I immediately knew who it was.

"Hey Perce!" Frank got up, shook his hand, as well as motioned him to sit down, "Hey, guys, this is Percy Jackson," Frank introduced him like if he were a talk show host and Percy was the prize, a great prize, I must say.

"Woah! What happened to you? Did somebody hit you?" he questioned me.

"No, she did her makeup so she could look emo and cut herself," Thalia's words dripped with sarcasm.

"Thalia!" Piper glared at her.

"It's not my fault it's not obvious enough to know she got hit!"

"Sorry about that, I got punched in the face by this boy-"

"Boy?" he looked very surprised, "did you tell somebody?"

"She certainly told you." Thalia looked at him from across the table. And tried to hide her laugh, so did he, which did not make Thalia so happy.

"No, I didn't." I answered his question.

"Well, why not?"

"Look I don't want to talk about it." I avoided making eye contact with him.

After a few moments, the silence broke with Piper's words, "Well, why don't we introduce ourselves to Pearcy?" Piper suggested.

"It's Percy."

"Right," Piper smiled innocently and felt a little embarrassed.

We all said hello and introduced ourselves. I was the second to introduce myself, but it was bad.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I forgot that we were even at a restaurant.

"Annabeth!" Piper tried to get my attention.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to tell him who you are?" Piper nudged me on my arm with her elbow.

"Oh right! Um, my name's Annabeth Chase and I am eighteen years old and like to read books and play instruments."

"Okay," he smiled at me oddly and looked at Piper who was next.

"Why did you introduce yourself like that?" Hazel whispered.

"Because I have psychological problems, that's why."

Everyone had heard what I said and the worst part is, even Percy did. My face turned red with heat.

The last person to introduce herself was Thalia; what she had to say was pretty funny.

"Hi Pearce! My name is Becky and I like wearing thick layers of makeup!" she smiled at him and looked back down at her phone.

I felt bad for Percy considering he was being so nice to everyone.

Everyone was confused.

After that really awkward situation, we played games and ate burgers with fries. We made a huge mess. Leo spilt his coke on the ground, Thalia "accidentally" squirted ketchup on this snobby girl, and Frank dropped his food on the floor. The employees were not happy.

After a while of playing, I sat back down at the table and read a little.

Good thing I brought my book.

"So Annabeth," Percy began, "What do you do besides band and books?"

"Geez! You scared me!" My heart was beating fast and I was getting hot from such a fright.

He chuckled slightly, "Sorry,"

"You're okay, but what did you ask?"

"I asked if you do anything else besides reading and band."

"Well, I draw a little, I like to create things and... I eat." I looked at him with pride and laughed. So did he.

I cannot believe I said that!

"Okay then, what about hobbies, do you like dancing, swimming, you know that type of stuff."

"I don't know how to swim, dance, play baseball, or basketball, they always end up hitting me, except for football. I'm pretty good at football."

"You don't know how to swim?" He was surprised.

"Yeah," I reached over for a fry, "why? Do you?"

"Of course I do! Who doesn't?"

I glared at him.

"You don't. Well, I can show you."

I swear my heart skipped a beat, "I guess, but I don't-"

"It'll be fun!" he smiled and made a face that made me laugh.

"No, I'm okay."

"How about we strike a deal?"

I thought for a moment, "Depends, what type of deal?" I looked straight into his eyes while he thought.

"You, me, on the field playing a game of football. I lose, you get to-"

"You have to help me build a whole model of the school."

"What? Why? And why does it have to be our school?"

"Because they asked me to build a model for senior graduation."

"Well, whatever, and if I win I get to teach you how to swim!" he stuck out his hand to shake on the deal.

"Five-thirty tomorrow at Catherine Park."

"Which field?"

"Seven B."

"Fine by me," he smirked while shaking my hand.

He is so going down!

 **What was your favourite part of the story? Review what you liked and click that follow button! Alright, thank you for reading! Have a great blessed day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ImTheOnlyFanBoyInTheWorld: I'm saving that for a later chapter. You just have to tune in! (; Thanks for the awesome** **review!**

 **annabethgrace6: Thanks. You're so sweet.**

 **Alright people of the world! Here is chapter 2! Pikachu! Just kidding about the Pikachu part. I am trying to post chapter three on Saturday. And if I don't, sorry. I've been very busy with cleaning and working at my house. Just know that I plan to post every Saturday and Wednesday! Alright, enjoy this new chapter!**

 **Annabeth P.O.V**

I went into the garage and looked for all the equipment we were going to need. I threw it all in one bag, left the garage and into my room I went.

I set the bag down on my bed while I got dressed and tied my hair up in a pony tail.

This was going to be the best game ever!

Thalia picked me up from my house and to my surprise she was all dressed to play as well!

I got in the car and we talked about how Percy was going down and bunch of other stuff.

"Is everyone else on their way? I asked.

"Dude! They're already their!"

"What?" I was so amazed.

"Yeah, they've been waiting there for about an hour."

"Dang!" I looked at her once and looked back outside the passenger window.

Today is going to be awesome!

At the fields, I saw the whole gang dressed up ready to play. I was really glad I was going to be able to enjoy this moment with my friends.

"Annie!" Piper exclaimed; she walked me to the bleachers where the rest of the gang were sitting.

"My name is not Annie!" I corrected.

I approached them at the bleachers and saw these T-Shirts.

They had made different T-Shirts that read "Emos"-ha, ha funny- and "Pearcys" for Percy, which I did actually find funny.

"When we find out who's on which team, we will put on the T-Shirts." Hazel explained it all and she lead me to a spot next to her while we waited on Percy.

I am truly glad I called the gang to come.

After moments of waiting, Percy-

Oh my Gods!

 **Percy P.O.V**

"What are you wearing?" Annabeth questioned. She was getting off the bleachers and walking towards me on the field.

"What are _you_ wearing?" I looked down at her outfit, she was wearing blue soccer shorts, soccer cleats and long socks with hard thingies behind her socks.

"I am wearing the appropriate clothes for the game, but why are you wearing football gear?" she had a questioning look on her face, along with disgust.

I looked down at my outfit and saw nothing wrong. I was wearing a football jersey, helmet, neck collar, thigh, hip and knee pads as well as shoulder pads, and my good luck gloves.

But I was still confused to why she was wearing soccer clothes.

"I said we were playing football!" I said.

She started to laugh, "Oh! I misunderstood! When you said football, I didn't know you meant American football!"

"Well, what other football is there?"

"Soccer."

"Soccer is not a type of football."

"In Spanish, football means soccer and I thought that's what you meant."

I look at everyone else, that were on the bleachers, and they were also wearing the same thing as Annabeth, except different colors.

"Really? Now what am I supposed to do?"

Annabeth shrugged with a smile.

Thank the Gods though! As Frank was walking towards me, I saw him holding some extra clothes in his right hand.

"Here bro, I knew this was going to happen," he was trying to swallow back a laugh while handing me some clothes for the game, but not Thalia, she was laughing so hard, I thought she was going to trip and fall off the bleachers while she was walking down them.

"Where am I going to change?"

"In the woods," Thalia gave me a cold stare.

"What? No!"

"That's what we would do, there is nowhere else to change," Piper said as she climbed off the bleachers along with the rest of the gang.

"I mean I guess?" I looked at the clothes sitting in my hands and questioned myself. Something told me not to go, but I didn't listen. I quickly ran as fast as I could into the woods.

"Thalia! You're so mean!" Hazel hit Thalia on the arm.

"Ow! Piper suggested it too!"

"She's right!" Hazel turned to her side and also hit Piper, "Why didn't you guys say anything?" Hazel looked at everyone.

"It's just a joke, he'll live." Frank laughed a little and then mumbled, "hopefully."

I quickly changed into the clothes and made sure there wasn't any poison ivy near me.

I looked around to see if anybody else was there, but there wasn't, only a bunch of super tall trees, shrubs, and plants.

Geez these woods gave me the chills.

I wondered what the gang would be talking about while I am gone, but I didn't think for too long. I ran back with my football gear in my hands and I had the soccer clothes on.

When I got there I saw the whole gang lined up in one line pointing at something.

"What?" The gave no answer and only pointed.

I looked to where they were pointing and I noticed a porta-potty in the distance.

"Really guys?" I looked back at them and they burst out laughing.

Of course it was Thalia's idea, I should have known.

"Sorry about that!" Leo could barely talk from how hard he was laughing.

I rolled my eyes and tried to stop myself from laughing, "Anyways, do you guys know what these thingies are for?" I showed them these hard arched black things that looked like the ones Annabeth was wearing behind her socks.

"Thingies?" Hazel choked down a laugh, "those are called shin-guards or as we call them, Thalia-guards."

"Oh," I walk over to the bleachers, put my football clothes on one of the seats, and then I walk back to the guys, "Why do you call them Thalia-guards?" I looked at Hazel with a questioning look, and then all of the sudden Thalia gives me a hard kick on the leg.

"OW!"

"Thalia!" Piper exclaimed.

"That's why." Thalia looked at me and smiled.

"Okay, now I know why," I cringed so hard I could barely speak. I rubbed my leg and figured out how to put on the shing-guards, "I think I can agree to calling them Thalia-guards instead of shing-guards." I got up from the tough, green grass and Annabeth was laughing.

"Not shing-guards. SHIN-guards!"

"Alright, alright, enough with the jokes, who is going to be on who's team?" Leo asked.

"Well, there is only five us, so there is going to be an odd one out." Piper commented.

"I'll volunteer to not play!" Hazel held up her hand.

"Okay then, Thalia and Piper on my team, Percy you get the guys. Whoever gets five points first wins," Annabeth motioned the guys to go on my side.

"Oh! Don't forget to wear the team shirts." Hazel grabbed a pile of white and black shirts with writing on them and passed them out accordingly.

It wasn't long until I realized what they said on the back.

"Really? You guys spelt my name wrong!" I said as I was looking at the white shirt that read 'Pearcys'.

"That's the point!" Thalia said.

"Oh," I felt dumb.

"It doesn't matter let's just get the game started!" Annabeth's voice filled with anticipation.

She was running towards the field.

"Hey, Annabeth!" I called for her when I realized what her shirt had read on the back.

"Yeah?"

"You look nice, even when your emo!" I started laughing, but nobody else did, I knew that was my signal to stop.

"Alright! Emos on the left side and Pearcys on the right." Hazel yelled.

We got into our positions before Hazel could blow the whistle to start.

To be honest, I'm not sure how to play soccer!

Soon Hazel blew the whistle and the game began.

I tried kicking the ball, but I missed. That's awkward.

And then Annabeth took the ball before I actually had the chance to kick it again.

"Hey! You can't do that!" I yelled at her while she ran off with the ball.

"Percy, what are you doing just standing there? Get the ball!" Frank yelled as he chased after Annabeth.

"Oh!" I ran after them, but I was too late, Annabeth had already scored.

After she had scored, we all got back to our positions and the ball was in the middle, ready for me to kick. Soon the whistle blew.

And I made sure this time I kicked the ball.

I was running with the ball across the field and to my surprise, nobody had caught me yet. I was doing _pretty_ good!

I looked behind me to see how far behind they were, they were just standing there! Was I too good for them that they gave up?

"Percy! What are you doing?" Leo yelled from a distance.

"I'm going to score for our team!"

Soon I did. It must have done that good because the Emos were cheering!

I grabbed the ball from the net and ran back to the guys to get high fives.

"Aren't you going to high five me?" I asked Leo and Frank.

"No!" Leo answered.

"Well, why not?" I was starting to get confused.

"You scored for us!" Thalia said.

Crap!

"Oh." I felt really embarrassed man!

"Three more points Pearcy, and we win." Annabeth said with pride.

"Yeah, we'll see about that." I smirked while walking back to our positions.

The only thing I saw were some bruises, pushes, falls, and a lost team. Which was the guys and I.

At one point of the game, Thalia had pushed me so hard to get the ball, that I started bleeding. On my arm. Then, she "accidentally" kicked me on the knee!

Since Thalia had pushed me I thought it was okay to do it as well. Annabeth was running with ball, so I pushed her hard and she fell and I tripped on her foot causing us both to fall.

"Ow! What was that for?" She lied there on the ground while I lied there next to her.

I faced her direction, "I thought we could push!"

"No! You're not supposed to!" At this point Annabeth was getting up.

"I thought we could!"

Although it was a harsh game, I was still disappointed I was not going to be able to give Annabeth swimming lessons, instead I would be stuck helping her build a stupid model of our dumb school!

After the game I insisted on giving Annabeth a ride home.

It was nice actually getting to know Annabeth personally.

"What are you planning on doing after we graduate?" She asked.

"I'm going to become a marine biologist. "

"I guess you really have a thing for water, huh?"

"Yeah," I smiled.

"Well, that's good."

"What about you?"

"I want to become an architecture."

"That's interesting."

"Has it always been your dream to become a marine biologist?" she looked at me through the darkness of the car.

"Yeah, I've always liked being in the water and helping animals."

"That's great!"

After a moments of silence I dared to speak.

"What's up with that girl, uh?"

"Thalia?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry about her she is always like that."

"Oh, right."

"Yeah," She turned around and our eyes met. You could still see her gray eyes, even in the dark, "are you new at school?" she questioned me.

I looked back at the street, because obviously I didn't want to crash, "Yup! Why does- DO you ask?" I smiled at my stupidity and so did she.

"I've never seen you at school. The only time I have, was when I idiotically bumped into you."

"True," at this point I turned into her neighborhood.

"Over all your silly mistakes, I think you are very responsible and serious."

"Thank you, I guess?"

"Right here! Stop!" she pointed to her house, which was not big or small.

"Geez, I know, I have it on my GPS."

"Just making sure." I parked the car outside her house and she got out and climbed up her white door steps.

"Thanks, Pearcy." she said from the top of her staircase.

"No, problem. Just make sure you stay away from knives, emo girl." I yelled from outside the passenger window

She smiled and entered her house, she looked back at me and smiled, but then she rolled her eyes.

 **How was it? Please favourite and follow! And have a great day or night. Which ever you are reading this in. Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, people of the world! I want to apologize for not posting in a long time. I've been super busy and when I had time to write I couldn't think of anything. I'm also going to apologize if this chapter's grammar is not good and if it doesn't make that much sense. I was just rushing to write my story for you guys. Plus I did it on my phone. ANYWAYS, this is the only time I will post on a Friday! Enjoy.**

 **Annabeth P.O.V**

Not much to say about today. All I have to say is that school was boring, Piper still has problems with Spanish, oh, and Thalia punched a guy. But still not much to say.

Well. . . Now that I think about it. Percy and I did decided, er. . . wait, I decided that we are to meet after school at four-thirty to build the model. I'm pretty sure he is not looking forward to this, but I know that I am.

I sat in my bedroom, locked in a bunch of emotions, I dared not to say aloud. I was at my desk doing my homework just waiting for the clock to turn four-thirty. It's not that I hated doing my homework, it's just that I wasn't feeling it. I don't know.

I sat there like an idiot. Looking at my homework and looking back at the clock. I felt like it took forever to turn to a different minute.

With my hair still tied up from school, I slowly pulled out the hair band to let my hair loose to let it do it's own thing. I knew that sooner or later I was going to have to go through the mess in my closet to get the supplies we were going to need to be able to build the model.

Looking at my biology questions, I finally realized I was wasting time. I finished the last couple of questions and felt relieved. I got up and opened the door to my closet. I looked at the top, it was neat; everything on the bottom was all thrown together! I stood there staring and I heard the doorbell ring from downstairs. I shot my head up immediately and looked at my clock. It read four-fifteen.

What?

I raced downstairs and opened the front door; Percy was standing there!

I frowned.

"Why do you look upset?" he tried to walk in, but I stopped him, "aren't you going to let me in?" he looked at me with a questioning look.

"No," I crossed my arms.

"Why not?"

"Because it's not four-thirty, yet!"

"It doesn't matter, I'm here to work and that's that."

"No, you are to go back to your car and come back at exactly four-thirty." I smiled as I closed the door on him before he could say another word.

I ran back upstairs to get all the stuff.

I pulled out paperboard from old cereal boxes, a glue gun, glue stick, scissors, paper, all different colors of paint, paper cutter board, and a bunch of other stuff. I ran out of my room, with all the supplies in my my arms, to my crafting room. Which was right next to my bedroom.

I entered and saw two chairs waiting for us to sit in at my crafting table.

I set everything neatly in order, pluged in the hot glue gun, and ran back downstairs to wait at the door.

I looked at my watch and there was one minute left.

I stood behind my door just waiting to hear that doorbell ring. I looked at my watch one more time.

Boom!

The clocked turned to four-thirty and the doorbell rang!

I opened it right away and saw Percy standing there.

I smiled, "Now you can come in!" I motioned him to come into my house.

He walked towards the living room and spoke, "Wow, nice house." he stood there and looked all around.

"Whatever, come on, follow me." I walked back upstairs to my crafting room. He trailed behind.

"Woah," he commented.

"Come on, Percy, just sit down," I patted on the chair next to me to give him a signal.

"Oh, sorry." he sat down and stared at the table full of items.

"Okay, you're going to cut out all the walls. Twenty of the walls will be six inches wide and three inches tall. We'll figure the rest out. You're going to use the paper cutter board to cut wall neatly and straight. It has to be perfect.

He nodded with a questioning look.

I looked into his sparkling green eyes and fell even more in love.

Which I couldn't, not right now. It hurts me.

I brushed my hair behind my ears.

"You have your hair down." he stated.

"Oh, does it look bad?" I worried.

"No. . .No, it looks- it makes you look pretty," he smiled.

I blushed, "Oh, thanks."

It was a little awkward after that.

We didn't really talk much.

He cut the walls and covered them with paper (to give it a cleaner look) and I painted them. All while looking at a picture of the school to get it right.

"So, what is this model for?" he stopped cutting and looked my way.

Still painting, I answered his question, "It's for graduation. They are going to put it on display for showing. It's also for principal Omar's speech."

"Oh, okay." he looked back at what he was doing and started working.

I guess he was trying to make a conversation?

"Alright, this awkwardness is killing me!" he looked up at me as I got up to put some music.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm putting music on," I connected my phone to my speaker and played some music.

Percy, suddenly started to dance to the song.

"What are you doing?" I managed to say through some laughs.

"I'm dancing." he smiled as his dances moves led him to get up and dance even more.

"Percy, can we just work?"

"No, come on," he started shaking his hips and doing all these weird turns.

"If you're not going to, then I will." I dipped my brush into the paint and started painting again.

Percy, stopped dancing when the song was over, or so I thought.

A slow song started playing; I felt Percy grab my hand and lift me up from my chair.

"Percy, no." I moved away from him trying to get back to my seat, but he pulled me back and our eyes met.

He had his hands on my waist, my hands on his shoulder and we stood there just swaying in circles.

Our eyes were locked on each other.

My heart started beating faster as I realised our chest were together.

He spun me around a couple of times and we laughed each time.

The song felt like it was going on forever. For some reason I didn't want it to stop.

We never took our eyes off of each other.

I felt him lean closer towards me. And I did as well. Our lips came closer, I wanted pull away. Because I knew I wasn't ready to love. I just couldn't.

 **I'm at the bottom now. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! The chapter was a little short, that doesn't matter! Please review! I want to see what you guys think so far. I'll try to post next Wednesday. _Try_. No more talking. Bye! Oh, have great blessed day. (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people of the world! I'm back! I know I didn't post on Wednesday and I apologize. You know? I feel like I have to apologize in every chapter! Omg! Well, enjoy this chapter! P.S: Excuse the grammar it's late at night and I'm rushing for you guys!**

 **Annabeth P.O.V**

His hands still on my waist and mine on his shoulders, he leaned forward closer to my face. I could tell we were less than centimeters apart. But out of nowhere he stopped. I opened my eyes and I saw him sneeze.

 _Sneeze!_

"Bless you," I smiled awkwardly

"Thanks."

We stood there facing each other not knowing what to say.

"Uh. . . Percy," I began, "I-" before I could finish my sentence, I got cut off by Percy's phone. It started ringing. He took it out of his pocket and answered.

Then, my phone buzzed. I grabbed it from the speaker and saw I had a text message from Hazel.

 **Hazel:**

 **Come to the urgent care at St. George hospital! Jason got hurt!**

Right when I read the message I quickly put my phone in my pocket and looked at Percy.

"Jason is in the urgent care!" We both yelled in unison.

We stood there quietly for about a second and then Percy spoke.

"Oh, I have to go," Percy started towards the door, but I stopped him. He turned around and looked at me.

"Wait! Can you give me a lift?" I questioned.

"No! I'm not going to carry you."

"That's not what I meant! I meant for you to give me a ride there!" I slapped his arm. Which was very buff.

"Alright, well, let's go."

We ran down the stairs, but Percy slipped and tumbled down them. I raced towards him.

"Percy, _you're_ going to be the one needing visits at the urgent care if you're not careful!" I looked down at him on the floor and helped him get up, all while trying not to laugh.

"Ha, ha!" he commented.

Again, we rushed out and drove towards the hospital.

I sat in the passenger seat and he drove.

"I wonder what happened to Jason," I said with worry.

"Yeah, me too."

We sat in silence.

I was debating in my head whether to talk about the kiss we almost had. I didn't want things to be awkward about that subject.

I finally made up my mind, "Um. . . Percy. I like you and all, but only as-"

"Don't worry, I feel the same way." he turned and smiled at me.

I liked Percy, but only as a friend. I know little by little I was falling in love with his bright green eyes and his beautiful smile. Although I see him as a friend, I still wanted to know what his lips would feel like and what I would feel about it. His love made me curious. I wanted know what it felt like. Again, I can't date anybody.

We then arrived at the hospital. We rushed inside and spoke with a nurse to see Jason. We stood at the front desk asking to see him. The lady went to the other side of the desk, where we were, and led us to him.

"Here you go," she opened the door to his room.

When we walked in the whole gang was there. Thalia, Piper, Hazel, Frank, and Leo. Percy and I went towards the exam table to get closer to Jason. He was sitting on the table and looked up at us.

"Who are you?"

My heart broke when he asked that. How could Jason forget who we are? Was he seriously that injured? It made me worry even more.

"Jason, it's-" I began.

"Jason? Who's Jason?" he looked at us with confusion.

"You are. Remember?" Percy answered. The gang just stood there in silence. Why weren't they trying to help Jason?

"No. The only thing I do know is that. . ." he looked down at his feet, which dangled on the side of the table, "I tricked you!" He started laughing and so did everyone else. Except for Percy and I.

"Hey! That's not funny!" I hit him on the side of the head for making us think such a horrible thing.

"Ow! Watch it!" he flinched. He rubbed the top of his head.

"How come that hurt?" I looked around at the gang to search for my answer.

"Wait, you guys don't know why he is here?" Hazel questioned.

Percy and I looked at each other and back at them, "No."

"Jason. I think you should do the honors of telling them," Thalia suggested.

We all looked at him waiting for our answer.

"I got. . ." he mumbled it faintly not letting us hear.

"What? We couldn't hear you?" Piper taunted.

"I said, I got hit by a brick!" Jason said with embarrassment.

"A brick!" Percy and I exclaimed.

We all started laughing. At first Jason didn't, but then he joined along. He buried his face into the palm of his hands to hide it.

"Okay, okay. Anyways, have the doctors released you?" I questioned.

"Yeah, we can go. We were just waiting for you guys to get here so we could trick you,"

Jason got off the table and we followed him out the door.

"Hey, hope you get better," Frank said as he left.

"Yeah, I hope as well," Leo commented.

We stood in the lobby and said our goodbyes.

"I just hope that brick gets better," Thalia laughed; she hit his head.

"Ow. Stop!" Thalia laughed even more.

"Aw, man up Jason," I also hit his head.

We all walked out and parted our ways.

In the car ride home. Percy and I actually had a good conversation. It felt good to actually spend some time with Percy. I guess you could say were growing close together.

"Ooh, I've been thinking, you don't have to work on the model with me anymore."

"Are you sure?" he questioned.

"Yes, I'm sure."

I wasn't. I wasn't sure at all. I wanted to spend time with Percy. I really wanted to sit next to him and see his sweet smile whenever he laughed. I wanted to see his green eyes sparkle.

"Thanks, Annabeth."

"No problem."

"Do you mind if I put some music?" I looked at him while holding the aux cord in my left hand.

"Yeah, sure."

"Don't worry, we can't slow dance together while you're driving," I joked.

We chuckled and as another joke, following my "emo" look, I put the most loudest punk music and danced in weird.

I would whip my hair and do these weird rock moves. Percy did too, which sort of worried me, c.

"PERCY! WATCH OUT!"

 **Hey guys! Sorry I didn't post chapter four on Wed nesday. (I did that on purpose) Anyways, this time i'll actually try to post Wednesday. Again,** _ **try.**_ **Well, have a great day or night. Bye! (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people of the world! I promised you a new chapter today, didn't eye? (I also did that on purpose!) Well, please enjoy this chapter. I worked really hard on it. As always, forgive my grammar!**

 **Percy POV**

I felt an excruciating pain on my legs and arm, it woke me up. Waking up made the pain worse.

I fluttered my eyes until my vision was clear enough to see where I was. I realised I was in a hospital. My arm had a cast, as well as my leg. I was all alone lying in bed wishing to see somebody I knew was here.

The pain started to grow even more, I looked to my right and saw glass of water with a pill lying next to it. I wondered what the pill was for; I was tempted to take it, but I wasn't sure I could.

I wanted to know why the heck I was at a hospital. I wanted know how this all happened. But who was I going to ask? I looked to see if my phone was near me—maybe I could call someone?— It wasn't here though, none of my stuff was here.

I was in a hospital without knowing why!

I lied there trying puzzle everything together, but I couldn't get the image of what happened. I stared at the ceiling hoping the pain would go away.

After a couple of moments my mother walked in. Which made me _so_ happy.

"M-mom," I stuttered.

"Oh, Percy. How are you feeling?" She walked up to me quickly when I called for her. She stood next to the bed on my right.

"M-mom, my a-arm and leg are killing me," I groaned.

"Do you want me to ask for a painkiller?" she spoke softly.

I nodded. She got up and left the room. After a couple of minutes, she came back telling me that the pill on the table to my right was the painkiller. Which sort of upsetted me because I could have taken it a long time ago. My mom slowly raised my head to help me drink the water with the pill.

"Mom, why am I here?"

"Percy, you got into a car accident."

My heart pounded harder when she said those two words.

"How, when, and where?"

"You were driving back from seeing Jason at the urgent care. I just don't know how."

I thought to myself for a moment. I went to see Jason, I was driving back. Minutes passed before it hit me.

"Annabeth!" I shot my body up and looked at my mom. "I need to see Annabeth."

"Percy, not right now. Wait until you heal a little more." she tried to lie me back down on the bed, but I refused.

"No, mom. I need to see Annabeth." I searched the room for a wheelchair and found one leaning up against the wall across the bed. "Mom, grab that wheelchair."

"Percy, no. You're going to hurt your-"

"I know you care, but I need to see Annabeth. Now can you please grab that wheelchair and bring it over here," I started to lose my patience. She walked over to the wheelchair, unfolded it and pushed it next to me. She helped me get on without hurting myself even more.

"You do know where her room is right?" I looked up behind me to see my mother.

"Yes, Percy, I do." she smiled softly and pushed me towards Annabeth's room.

Apparently Annabeth wasn't on the same floor as I was, so I had we had to go two floors up.

My mother knocked on the hospital room door softly and we entered.

Thalia, Piper, Jason, Frank, Leo, and Hazel stood next to Annabeth's bed with their heads hanging low. When we walked in, they slowly turned their heads towards me with tears in their eyes. Except for Thalia.

"How is she?" I spoke. My mom pushed me closer to Annabeth. They didn't reply, they stood in silence.

As I got closer, the gang moved away and made some space for me too see her.

Her lips were bruised, cuts filled her face, and her left arm also had a cast. She was unconscious.

"Oh, Annabeth," I said under my breath. My heart shattered into pieces when I saw her. She doesn't deserve to be this way.

I was taken back to my room where I sobbed in silence. I didn't understand how we crashed. The pain was killing me inside. I wanted everything to go back to normal.

A few days had passed and I was informed that Annabeth had finally awakened. Jason pushed me—in my wheelchair— to Annabeth's room.

When I walked in everybody was already there laughing with Annabeth.

"Annabeth?" I spoke and silence filled the room.

I got closer to her and I could see she was healing a little.

"Percy," she said softly.

We spoke seriously with each other for a few moments. So I decided to kill the mood and try to make her laugh.

"Dang, Annabeth, I knew you were emo, but I didn't think you would go that far to cut yourself on your face too!" I both laughed, but it hurt her to.

"Annabeth, how hurt are you?" My eyebrows furrowed. I could see she was still in pain.

"I had to have my appendix removed," her expression changed, "who are you again?" she gave me a quizzical look.

"Ah, come on, Annabeth, quit playing," classic Annabeth. I chuckled.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I don't know you." she looked at me with an honest expression. Annabeth wasn't playing. She was being serious.

I looked at the gang, they were just as shocked as I was.

Annabeth and I were released from the hospital a week later. While in the hospital, Annabeth didn't want to miss any of her school work so Thalia and the girls brought her the school work so she could catch up with school. The guys did the same for me.

At school Annabeth and I were asked the same question "what happened?" every single freaking day. When Annabeth was asked, she'd either remember she got into a car accident or she'd forget. The gang and I helped her remember things a lot. The only thing that she won't ever remember is what had happened between us. Our _almost_ kiss.

The crash was being under investigation. The police questioned us on what happened several times. We gave our best answers to the police and left it in their hands.

"Hey, Annabeth," Piper greeted. The whole gang had decided on to eat at a restaurant to celebrate our safety. Piper was just a little late in getting here. She sat in the booth next to Thalia.

"Hazel, who is that?" Annabeth turned and looked at Hazel.

"Annabeth, that's your good friend Piper. Remember?"

Annabeth thought for a moment and replied, "No."

"Don't worry you'll remember pretty soon," Hazel took a bite out of her food.

"Percy, why did you give me a ride home the day we crashed?" Annabeth stared into my eyes.

"That's because I was over at your house. I was helping you build that model."

"Oh."

The doctors kept taking in Annabeth at the hospital for x-rays and other scans to see why Annabeth had been acting in this way. Tomorrow we are supposed to find out.

"Guys?" Annabeth called.

We waited at her house to see what the doctors had said. We walked out of her living room and into the entrance to find Annabeth heart broken with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Annabeth. What did they say?" Hazel gave her a hug.

"I have. . ."

We were all heartbroken, but there was a high chance she would be okay soon. It gave us hope.

 **Hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review, follow, favourite; any of those three. Anyways, have a great day. You all deserve the best! P.s: next chapter might be posted on Saturday! (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, people of the world! For today's chapter, I put a LOT more effort into it. Since the last chapter didn't do so well. Which I agree on. Anyways, I was supposed to post this on Saturday, but my mom decided to plan a trip to Florida at the last minute. Which is okay, I had a lot of fun. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Annabeth POV**

We all sat on the old shabby couches that looked like they were at least twenty years old. There was a coffee table in the middle of the couches. I sat in between of Piper and Thalia; Hazel sat next to Thalia. The guys sat on the other couch across from us.

I stared at my old, worn down shoes and thought about how big my feet were.

"Wait. . . I don't understand," I looked up at Leo. His eyebrows furrowed and his expression showed confusion. "Explain it all over again."

I didn't want to explain it again. It only made me think about the struggle I would go through. "It's where I forget things and then remember them later."

I looked back down at my feet and wished I could forget what we were even talking about. The one time I want to forget something, I don't.

"Is it permanent?" He still kept going. I rolled my eyes at my shoes and looked back at him again.

"No. The doctor said over time, it will start to go away." He opened his mouth, but closed it. He must've read my expression.

The whole living room filled with silence and worry. I stared back at my shoes and ran out of things I could think about to avoid the topic.

"You know what?" Hazel got up with enthusiasm. "If the doctor said you will get better, then, why worry? Instead look at the bright side. She could have gotten worse. We as friends are supposed to support one another. And that's what we are going to do. Who's with me?"

One by one, everyone got up. I was the last one to do so.

I looked at Hazel with a faint smile and thought to myself, what great friends I have.

After that, we all sat back down and we talked, laughed, and played games until it was time for them to leave.

I escorted them to the doorway, but Leo made sure he was the last one to leave. He just wanted the chance to finish bugging me.

"Please, Annabeth! I'll pay you!" he pleaded.

I tried to close the door on him, but he held it open with his foot.

"I already said no." I tried pushing the door harder, but he kept his mark. I gave him one last look and spoke, "fine, hold on let me go get it."

He wanted me to lend him my friends phone number so he could ask her out, but it wasn't going to be that easy to get. I grabbed a sheet of paper from my step-dad's office (against his rules) and a pencil. I wrote down random numbers and ran back to the doorway.

"Here! Now go away!" He took it from my hand and walked away with a smile.

I'm so going to laugh about this tomorrow. I'm just wondering if that's an actual phone number.

I picked the mess they made and ran upstairs to get ready for bed. I put on my striped pj pants and a purple long sleeve shirt. I pulled the blankets to get into my bed and covered myself.

I lied on my back and stared up at the ceiling. I was still shocked about everything. I didn't understand how we crashed. It was killing me to know. I just wish I didn't have this problem.

I have never thought about me getting seriously injured. I pictured myself at college in Europe. Away from everything. I saw myself at a cafe drinking coffee and eating delicious pastries you could only find there. Planning out the blueprints for building my own dream house. I just never thought I would ever go through this.

It was our last rehearsal before our concert. Our concert is in two days. _Two days!_ I sat in band class and stared at my music and wondered if we were going to do well. I had my saxophone on my lap and the case to it was under my chair. You don't know how many times somebody has tried to steal my saxophone. It was ridiculous.

"I don't understand why he doesn't just cancel the stupid thing!" Thalia complained.

I turned my head to face her. "Me neither, but whatever. It is what it is." I shrugged.

She rolled her eyes and looked at her music.

I've always wondered what went through Thalia's mind.

After that, we started playing our music and class was over. I could tell Mr. Cason did not look happy with our progress.

I packed up my stuff and we left back to class.

On the way there I had forgotten what we were doing.

"Hold on. Where are we going to?" I stopped in the middle of the hallway and looked at Thalia.

"To class. Now let's go." She grabbed my arm and basically dragged me there. I didn't agree to the fact that she was taking me to class that I didn't even know about.

After school, Percy showed up to my house.

I was in my bedroom doing my homework and I heard the doorbell ring. I raced downstairs before my parents could.

I opened the door and saw him standing there.

"Percy? What are you doing here?" I held the door and looked at what Percy was wearing. He had on a white t-shirt, khaki pants, and some really nice, probably really expensive, shoes.

"I'm here to work on the model?" he smiled.

"A model? Which model? Wait, are we taking pictures of somebody?" I couldn't get into my mind to why he was here. Who was the model?

"No! We're not taking pictures of anybody. We're working on the model of our school, remember?"

I thought for a moment, "No."

He sighed, "Can I just come in?"

I nodded.

He stepped in. I don't understand how he even sees where he is going! He always has hair messy and in his eyes! I fought the urge to try to fix it.

I closed the door behind him and looked at him.

"If you don't remember what I'm talking about, come upstairs and I'll show you,"

My eyes widened. I backed up a few steps away from him nodding "no."

"Not in a dirty way, Annabeth!" He looked annoyed.

Without saying another word, he ran upstairs and I followed carefully. He then entered my crafting room. I looked inside. The table had scissors, a hot glue gun, paper cutter board, paper board, paint and brushes. Everything was scattered. I studied the room and he stood silently.

Then it all clicked.

I remembered what we were doing before the crash. I remembered it all. He and I. . . ALMOST KISSED!

My eyes widened and I looked at Percy in shock.

"What?"

"Percy, I- you and I. We-" I couldn't get the words out.

"Almost kissed. I know." he sighed again. I looked away from him and thought.

How on earth did I almost let Percy kiss me. What the heck was I thinking?

"Annabeth, that's in the past, don't let it ruin our friendship."

He put his hand on my arm and smiled. Which made me feel even more uncomfortable.

And then I wondered, did I ever have feelings for him?

He pulled out a chair and gestured me to sit down. I did. The he sat down in the chair next to me. I scooted my chair a few spaces away from him.

"I can't remember where we left off." I looked down at the table and he at me.

"That's okay, I remember."

He reached over and grabbed some pieces of paper board, told me to plug in the hot glue gun, and explained to me what we were doing.

He started cutting "walls" and would pass them to me, so I could paint them. I wasn't even sure what I was doing. The whole time, I was just painting them with the appropriate colors.

I pondered over everything as I painted. I kept picturing myself with Percy to see if we would make a cute couple. Nope. No, no, no. It was an image I'd rather not have seen. It's just, Percy is sweet and all, but I don't think I can like him. I don't know. Wait, what if he has feelings for me?

Nah. . .

As I was thinking it all, I realized I had been painting my hand instead of the wall and Percy was staring at me.

"Oh, oops!"

I looked at my hand and smiled from embarrassment. I could have gotten up to wash it all off, but I decided not to.

Percy still kept staring, though. I didn't want to look at him nor turn his way.

He cleared his throat which signaled me to give him my attention.

I looked at his green eyes in silence.

"Annabeth?" he spoke, "Take this piece. I've been trying to hand it to you for the past couple of minutes."

I looked at his left hand and saw the piece, "Oh, why didn't you say anything?"

"I did. I said your name about three times."

My cheeks filled with red. I reached for the piece, but dropped.

I quickly bent down to grab it. So did he.

I looked down at my hand and realized Percy had his hand on mine. I looked up and saw we were face to face. Less than inches apart. I quickly removed my hand from the wall. And sat back up, so did he.

He passed me the wall and I painted some more.

The whole situation made me think some more. Did Percy think of me when he wasn't with me? Did he ever picture himself with me too? I don't know why this all kept running through my mind. I don't even like Percy. Only as a friend, but he did like me, then, everything will get even more awkward.

"Annabeth, do you want to hang out tomorrow?"

My eyes widened. Is he asking me out on a date?

"It's a hangout, not a date. Just in case you're wondering."

Oh, wait. Just kidding.

I slowly turned my head to him and smiled. "Sure."

He said he would take me for ice cream and then a walk in a park. He also made sure to tell me write it down, so I wouldn't forget.

After another hour, Percy left.

Ugh. This was all too confusing.

 **Greetings! From planet Romance! So people! Tell me how it was! Leave some comments down below! Excuse me for not posting in a long time. I was trying to write a better chapter. So, for now on, I will post every Saturday! Goodbye and have a great day!**


End file.
